Movie Night
by Grass King
Summary: After Antonio joins the team, Mike suggests a movie night. Set after Room for One More and before The Blue and the Gold.
1. Chapter 1

Mentor Ji slowly stirred from his slumber. He heard a faint sound coming from the living room, and turned to look at the clock on his bedside cabinet. When his eyes adjusted to the light, and he made out the large digital numbers spelling out, '3:04' he sighed.

He knew had heard Mike mention something about a movie night to celebrate Antonio joining the team, but he hadn't said anything, wasn't planning to do so as long as they were ready for training in the morning.

He pulled himself out of bed, and put on his gown, before going to tell the rangers that it was far too late to still be awake. He knew that Kevin had most likely gone to bed; with the dedication he put into his training, he preferred to live his life on a schedule. He had also heard someone else go to bed, but he didn't know who it was. That still left four rangers for him to reprimand.

He walked down the corridor, and heard the same piece of music repeating over and over. When the TV came into view, he saw that the title screen of the DVD was looping constantly. He looked to the sofa, to see the four rangers all sound asleep.

Jayden and Antonio were at each end of the sofa and had made use of the reclining feature. Emily was between the two of them, with her legs curled up, and her head seemed to have fallen onto Jayden's shoulder at some point. Mike was sat on the floor, in front of Emily, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, his head on the edge of the sofa, and he was snoring lightly.

Ji had to struggle to suppress a chuckle. This was definitely the first time that this had happened, as far as he was aware. Knowing how Mike could be when he was sleepy, he decided it best just to leave them there for the rest of the night. He picked up the remote, and turned off the TV, deciding to let Mike put the DVD away in the morning.

He went back to bed, and let out a chuckle as he thought of the perfect way to get back at the young ones for waking him.

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into the kitchen the following morning, having gotten up at his usual time, and when he saw Mia trying to suppress a fit of giggles, he looked over to where the other four rangers were asleep on, or in Mike's case, in front of, the sofa. Mentor was stood near them, a finger on his lips to indicate that he wanted the two rangers to stay quiet. Having worked out what Mentor was going to do, a smirk crossed the blue rangers face.<p>

Ji clapped his hands loudly, as he declared, "It looks like you're all going to be late for training!"

The four rangers jolted awake, Mike knocking the bowl of popcorn into the air, causing it to cover Jayden and Emily, the latter of whom looked a little guilty at having used the red ranger as a pillow. Antonio, who had seen the scene out of the corner of his eye, had a ghost of a smile on his lips, but also looked guilty at the thought of being late for his first official training session as part of the team.

Jayden meanwhile, saw past the serious look on Mentor Ji's face that had Mike and Emily worried, and saw the humour in his eyes. The next words only confirmed his theory.

"So I take it you enjoyed your movie night?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ji was stood in the shade, supervising the morning training. Jayden and Kevin were sparring with their usual intensity. They were, without a doubt, the strongest of the Rangers. Mia was practicing with her Spin Sword in the corner of the yard, duelling with Antonio. Mia was just as strong as her mother before her, that much was obvious to Ji. He also knew that Antonio was strong in battle, and he really did admire how much he had trained himself since he was a child.

The fact that he had built his own morpher and was able to communicate with Octozord was astounding. Maybe he should ask him to take a look at the Claw Zord. He himself had never been able to repair it, and neither had any of the Rangers parents, despite the strength of their symbol power. Maybe it was time for the samurai to advance into the 21st Century, and maybe Antonio was the one to help with that. However, Ji still had to access his skills during training, and he now seemed to be putting everything he could into showing Ji just how much he deserved this. But it wasn't Ji that he needed to impress now. He cast his gaze back to the Blue Ranger again and sighed. Kevin's father was never this stubborn, he was sure.

Finally he looked over to Mike and Emily. Initially the weakest of the rangers, but they had come a long way. Mike, while reckless, was also imaginative and quick with his reflexes, which when coupled with his element, produced an amazing warrior. Emily meanwhile, was never meant to be the yellow samurai, but that just made her more determined. She was happy and always moving, but she could be even more stubborn than Kevin. Her childlike qualities totally disappeared during battle, and her connection with the others really helped to bring the team together.

All-in-all he couldn't have asked for a better team of Samurai Rangers.

* * *

><p>Jayden smiled as he found an opening through Kevin's guard again. They both trained as hard as they could, and although they were almost perfectly matched, one of them always managed to find a way through to beat the other. Jayden couldn't remember there ever being a draw between the two of them, despite how many practice duels they had had.<p>

Then his mind started to drift back to the night before. Mike had been the one to suggest the movie, and they had all agreed, except Kevin who had said something about not being late for his morning jog. Mia had watched the first part of the movie, but had gone to bed after she started yawning.

He seemed to remember getting close to the ending, but couldn't remember actually seeing the credits start to roll. Then Mentor Ji had woken the four of them up this morning, and he had noticed that there was a weight on his shoulder, but everything moved quickly and the weight was gone before he opened his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was covered in popcorn. He had cast a glance across the sofa, and saw that Emily was sat closer to him than she had been last night, was also covered in popcorn, and was blushing slightly. He also saw Antonio give him a slight wink, which no one else seemed to notice.

Antonio ... he was so happy to have his old friend back again. And now that he had trained, and was part of the team, couldn't make Jayden happier. He had always enjoyed Antonio's company, and now that he could truly be involved was sure to bring them closer than ever.

And then there was Emily. All his life he had known it was his destiny to take control of the Lion Folding Zord and his father's Samuraizer. Apart from Antonio he hadn't had many close friends, instead Ji preferred him to be training, knowing that eventually he would have to cut his ties with the outside when he began his fight against Xandred and the Nighlocks. Hence he had never really gotten close to any girls, and then Mia and Emily had been thrown into his life. He knew that Kevin liked Mia, and he was pretty sure it was reciprocated, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Emily on the other hand, well she just constantly brought a smile to everyone's face. Her happy-go-lucky attitude towards life was amazing. He guessed that was one of the benefits of never being destined and trained from birth. But he had no idea how deep his feelings for her went. But what he did know was that he needed to find out, and fast.


End file.
